marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-616)
HELLSTORM Real Name: Daimon Hellstorm Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: Son of Satan =Status= Occupation: Ruler of Hell, former Demonologist, occult investigator, exorcist and priest Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Secret, Hellstrom is not known by the general public to have demonic parentage. Marital Status: Married Known Relatives: Hellcat (Patricia Walker, wife), Satannish (father, aka Satan), Victoria (mother, deceased), Satana (sister, deceased) Group Affiliation: Hellstrom and Hellstrom, Paranormal Investigation; former member of the Defenders Base of Operations: Hell, formerly San Francisco, California =Origin= Origin unknown. Place of Birth: Greentown, Massachusetts First Appearance: Marvel Spotlight #12 Final Appearance: (as Son of Satan) Defenders #122 First Appearance: (as Hellstorm) West Coast Avengers (second series) #14 =History= Desiring an heir in the event something should happen to him, a demon calling himself "Satan" took human form and established the trappings of a mortal life for himself near Fire Lake, Massachusetts. Keeping his true identity a secret, he married a young woman, Victoria Wingate. Daimon was born to the "Hellstroms" a year later with a strange pentagram-shaped birthmark on his chest. His sister, Satana, was born when Daimon was three. When Hellstrom was a young adolescent, Victoria interrupted a demonic ritual "Satan" had staged in their basement involving the participation of Satana. Traumatized to the point of hysteria, Victoria was institutionalized, but she eventually regained enough of her sanity to write a full diary describing her life with the demon before she died. Hellstrom and his sister meanwhile were placed in separate orphanages, and "Satan" disappeared to his netherworld domain, where he eventually brought Satana. Hellstrom ultimately entered a monastery, hoping to become a priest. Shortly before being ordained, however, Hellstrom received legal notification of his inheritance of his father's house, where he found his mother's diary and learned the truth about his birth. At that point, "Satan," aware of his son's new knowledge, directed him telepathically through the house's secret basement interdimensional passageway to the demon's netherworld domain, or "Hell." Hellstrom's father beseeched his son to disregard his mother's diary's warnings and serve him in Hell. However, when "Satan" transported Hellstrom back to Earth, Hellstrom decided to dedicate himself to fighting his father's evil. He immediately returned to Hell in an attempt to battle "Satan." Although he failed to defeat "Satan" outright, Hellstrom managed to pit many of "Satan's" slaves against their master as well as to steal the satanic trident of "Satan" and a demon-drawn chariot before returning to Earth. Hellstrom also discovered the powers of the Darksoul that he had inherited from his father. He declared himself the Son of Satan, and for the next several years battled many manifestations of demonic evil on Earth as well as other realms. During this period, the Son of Satan maintained his civilian identity of occult expert Daimon Hellstrom and was a visiting specialist professor at a St. Louis college. Hellstrom battled many adversaries of his father, and he even battled his sister, Satana, who had become a succubus. On several occasions, Hellstrom aided the hero team Defenders in their battles with demonic possessions and threats, eventually becoming a member. During his Defenders membership, Daimon Hellstrom met and fell in love with his teammate Hellcat. It was during this period, too, that he finally confronted his father and defeated him. Shortly afterward, the Son of Satan declared himself triumphant over his father and his father's influence. Then, the Miracle Man, a superhumanly powered criminal who had masqueraded as a monk, stole the Darksoul from Hellstrom in battle. The Miracle Man himself was subsequently defeated and the Darksoul was sent into a snake. Daimon Hellstrom was finally liberated from his partial possession by demonic evil, and, with much of his powers gone, he retired his costumed identity of the Son of Satan. Daimon Hellstrom thereupon married Hellcat and the couple left the Defenders, moving to San Francisco. He and his wife soon earned a reputation as supernatural investigators based there. Hellstrom continued to publish regularly in scholarly occult journals and became considered a leading demonologist. Daimon Hellstrom created a costumed identity of Hellstorm when battling supernatural menaces in public in order to preserve Daimon Hellstrom's professional reputation. In this capacity, they helped several superheroes in mystical problems, notably the Avengers' West Coast branch. Over time, however, Hellstrom grew increasingly weak, due to the separation from his Darksoul, until he lay near death. In desperation, Hellcat used an ancient, dark spell book in order to summon Hellstrom's father. She asked him to restore Hellstrom's Darksoul, provoking the demon by saying "Satan" needed Hellstrom as someone to test himself against. "Satan" agreed, restoring Hellstrom's Darksoul although Hellcat was driven insane at the sight of it. Hellstrom said he was grateful for his wife's actions, but if the situations were reversed, he would have left her to die. Hellcat, due to her insanity, eventually died by calling upon the entity Deathurge. Hellstrom once more began battling his father and demonic agents. Hellstrom gathered around him several agents of his own, including the villainous Nekra, Gabriel the Demon-Hunter, and the Gargoyle. During this time, Hellstrom's friend Jane Cutter had remained by his side, hoping that her presence would "bring out the best" in him, and the two formed a type of romantic relationship. Ultimately, in a confrontation with his father, Hellstrom killed "Satan." Hellstrom assumed lordship of Hell, claiming that he would be doing so to maintain the balance between Heaven and Hell, so neither could take control of the workings of the Universe and humanity could control their own destiny. (Unfortunately, Cutter's whereabouts remain unknown after Hellstrom's ascension to his father's role, and Hellstrom has grown increasingly evil and Machiavellian over the years.) Once, the demon Blackheart joined with Selene, the Black Queen, who wanted to create a demonic version of the world-conquering Hellfire Club. Blackheart and the Queen clashed with the Fantastic Four, Margali Szardos, Hellstorm, and a mysterious new figure called the Mechamage. The Hellfire Club was defeated in that encounter, and Blackheart was mystically bound into the Club's basement. Hellstrom then joined the Hellfire Club as its new White King as the means to balance the forces of good and evil in the Club's Inner Circle. Hellstrom, Svardos, Moy and the Mechamage agreed to remain together to defend the Earth against other demonic threats, calling themselves the Shadow Hunters. However, Hellstorm later claimed that the formation of the Shadow Hunters was a ruse to placate the Fantastic Four as they parted company. Hellcat's soul had ended up in the realm of the demon Mephisto, fighting an eternal battle in the so-called Arena of Tainted Souls, alongside fallen hero Mockingbird. The two discovered sketchy details about a plot that Hellstrom was developing. Mockingbird was able to send a warning to her husband, the hero Hawkeye, during a brief resurrection, and Hawkeye and his team the Thunderbolts confronted Hellstrom and then used their sorcerous connections to go to Hell in order to rescue Mockingbird. They were tricked, however, by Hellstrom, and the Thunderbolts rescued Hellcat instead, restoring her bodily to Earth, as Hellstrom had planned. The extradimensional sorcerer Dormammu later tried a direct invasion to invade and take over the regions of Hell, beginning the with realm of Mephisto. Mephisto joined with fellow rulers of Hell, Hellstrom and Satannish, to oppose him, but was betrayed by Satannish, who revealed his true origins as a "stalking horse" for Dormammu, and Hellstrom retreated. Dormammu and Satannish nearly succeeded in annexing Mephisto's realm, but the hero Hellcat, who had stumbled onto the plot, managed to bring together Hellstrom and the death-gods Pluto and Hela to defeat Dormammu. Mephisto destroyed Satannish with a blast of mystical energy as he reclaimed his world. Then Dormammu revealed his ace in the hole-- that Satannish was in fact a demon of his own creation and was the demon who had fathered Hellstorm. This allowed Hellstorm to assume control over Satannish's realm. Dormammu had planned this so that if Satannish's attack failed, he would still have a second hidden agent and gain an edge with dominion over more dimensions of Hell. However, Dormammu was ultimately defeated. Hellstrom inherited Dormammu's right to rule, as designated by the powerful "Flames of Faltine." Even so, without his "fathers" to back him up, Hellstorm was forced to retreat to his own dimension. =Characteristics= Height: 6'1" Weight: 180 lbs (82 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Red Unusual Features: No unusual features =Powers= Strength Level: As far as is known, Daimon Hellstrom now possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. The Darksoul granted Hellstrom, as the Son of Satan, greater strength than he would otherwise possess, enabling him to lift (press) about 750 pounds. Known Powers: As a ruler of a dimension of Hell, Hellstrom commands virtually unlimited power in his own dimension, the full details and extent of which may yet to be revealed. Potentially, he can perform virtually any magical feat. As Hellstorm, Daimon Hellstrom could sense the presence of the supernatural and could cast spells to transport himself and others into mystical dimensions and back to Earth. Other powers he exhibited at this time may not have stemmed from himself (as he had lost his "Darksoul," see below) but from his magical trident. Hellstorm could project "soulfire" (also called "hellfire" or "soulfire") from his trident, causing excruciating pain within living beings through direct contact of a person's life force. The soulfire did not physically burn in the sense that true fire does, and Hellstrom could project soulfire as a concussive blast of force. As the Son of Satan, Hellstrom possessed supernatural powers derived from his "Darksoul," a demonic counterpart to his human soul, which physically manifested itself in the pentagram-shaped birthmark on his chest. The Darksoul granted him superhuman strength and the ability to project soulfire. He was able to magically change into his demonic costume at will be extending the middle three fingers of each hand in the shape of a trident, concentrating, and letting his soulfire engulf his body. Once, Hellstrom used his powers to travel through time to ancient Atlantis. As Hellstorm and the Son of Satan, Hellstrom wielded a trident made of netharanium, a "psychosensitive" metal found only in "Satan's" extradimensional realm. The trident was a medium through which magical energies, such as Hellstrom's soulfire, could be amplified and projected. By projecting the soulfire through the trident, Hellstrom could gain enough thrust to levitate and to fly for short periods. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Equipment: Asymmetric Netheranium Trident. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: As the Son of Satan, and Hellstorm, Hellstrom has wielded a trident made of netharanium, a "psychosensitive" metal found only in "Satan's" extradimensional realm. The trident is a medium through which magical energies can be amplified and projected. It is as yet unclear what the source of the magical energies that Hellstorm projects through his trident was during the period he didn't possess his Darksoul. =Notes= *As the Son of Satan, Hellstrom possessed supernatural powers derived from his "Darksoul," a demonic counterpart to his human soul (or life essence), which physically manifested itself in the pentagram-shaped birthmark on his chest. *The Son of Satan could project soulfire through his fingertips, or direct it through his trident for greater range and potency. He could also use the trident to levitate and fly. By projecting a steady stream of soulfire away from the tips of the trident, he could create a mystical jet of flame which provided him enough thrust to get airborne. He could alter his course by manually steering the direction in which the trident points. He could alter his speed by varying the amount of soulfire he projected through the trident. Because the steady generation of soulfire required great concentration, the Son of Satan could not fly for more than a half hour before fatigue forced him to land. He could travel at a maximum speed of about 30 miles per hour. *The Son of Satan was able to magically change into his demonic costume at will be extending the middle three fingers of each hand in the shape of a trident, concentrating, and letting his soulfire engulf his body. He could, however, use his demonic powers without being in costume. *The Son of Satan once used his powers to travel through time to ancient Atlantis. Since he did not travel through time more frequently, it must have been exceedingly difficult to accomplish. ---- Related Articles: ---- External Links: ---- References: * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe * Marvel Directory ---- Return to Character Selection ----